


Her, and No Other

by AstroPhantom



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Floating with you, Fluff, Romance, these two I swear are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroPhantom/pseuds/AstroPhantom
Summary: Cosmo loves Wanda with all his heart, but does his fear and obedience to his mother outweigh that love?





	

Cosmo couldn’t get last night out of his head. It was virtually impossible to do so now.

The evening had started out simple enough – he and Wanda had gone on another date to the Fairy Jukebox Diner, followed by a trip to the zoo to look at the monkeys and penguins (he knew they were secretly Wanda’s favorite animals).

By the end of the night, however, they had gone on a whirlwind drive through Fairy World in Cosmo’s old convertible, the wind streaking through their hair and threatening to take down Wanda’s pink swirl. But that hadn’t bothered her. Instead, it made her laugh that beautiful, relaxed laugh that made Cosmo love her even more. She was truly happy in that moment, he could tell, which made him all the happier himself.

Their final destination had been the top of the Fairywood Hills, where Cosmo had parked the car so they could cuddle and watch the stars pass by. And talk. Or, rather, have Cosmo nearly propose to Wanda. He hadn’t said anything outright about marriage, but they had indeed promised themselves to each other’s love for all eternity.

The pure bliss and heated excitement had stayed plastered to Cosmo’s face as he held Wanda’s hand extra-tight all the way to her home, and even as he was berated by his mother for staying out late, having to cover-up with the excuse of friends to avoid letting her know about Wanda.

And it was still there as he went to sleep thinking about her own smile and swirly pink hair, and even still as he found himself laying upside-down on his bed the next afternoon, staring up at a photo of them from their third date, when they had gone to the ice cream parlor and split an unbelievably huge double-chocolate sundae. He looked slightly intimidated by the sheer size, but Wanda was already devouring the chocolate with her eyes before they dug in. She’d been  _very_  happy after that date.

Cosmo already couldn’t wait to see Wanda again. He wanted to call her again and see if she was free tonight.

Mid-reach to the phone, however, his bedroom door swung open. A second later he heard the distinguished gasp of his mother.

“Cosmo! Is that a picture of you and… _Wanda_?!” Mama Cosma exclaimed.

Cosmo caught sight of the photo laying haphazardly in his hand, immediately sliding it under his back. “Um…no?”

“Don’t lie to me, Cosmo. Let me see that.” She started to reach for it.

“No, Mama! Don’t look at it! It’s nothing!” He scrambled back on his race-car bed, holding the picture instinctively to his chest.

But it was too late. Mama Cosma was quick to snatch it out of his hands, leaving him reaching with no avail over her shoulder. “It IS a picture of you two! What are you doing eating ice cream with that…monstrosity? You’re not dating her, are you?”

“Mama, please! That’s mine!” Cosmo found an opening to grab the photo back, smoothing it once with his hand and holding it behind his back. “It was just ice cream!” She didn’t need to know about the other dates if he could help it.

“You know you are forbidden from seeing her, Cosmo. Now come o-”

“Now wait,” he interrupted, fed up with his mother’s meddling. “What if I was seeing Wanda?”

“Well then I would have to ground you. And make sure she didn’t want to see you ever again, just to be safe. Now come on. I need you to go get some milk. There are some lovely girls coming over later that I want you to meet, and we need some more milk for the cookies I’m making,” Mama Cosma turned to leave out the door.

This wasn’t fair. He loved Wanda, and his mother shouldn’t be standing in the way of that. “Mama, please wait.” Cosmo gulped down his nerves. “I’m a man now. I should be able to date whoever I want, even if it is Wanda. Yes, I am dating Wanda, okay? I love her, and she loves me. Why can’t you just accept that?”

Mama Cosma froze at the edge of his rug, before shaking it off and turning to Cosmo with a shaken, but firm glare in her eye. “Well, that would be preposterous. I just told you the consequences of what would happen if you were dating that…vile woman, and I know my sweet Cosmo baby wouldn’t go against his mother’s wishes.”

Cosmo’s jaw and heart both dropped at the implied warning. She really wasn’t going to allow him to see Wanda anymore, or probably even acknowledge that he ever did.

“Now please go get the milk, Cosmo. We don’t have much time before the girls get here, and I have to finish cleaning up,” Mama Cosma directed as she floated out the rest of the room to the kitchen.

With a slump in his shoulders, Cosmo floated out towards the front door, taking a moment to grab his keys by the front door as he got ready. He didn’t want to stop seeing Wanda, not for all the string in the world. But how was he going to avoid his mother’s wrath, which he was sure would increase ten-fold now that she’s seen the picture?

Mama Cosma peeked out from the archway of the kitchen before he had a chance to leave, shouting, “Oh, and Cosmo, make sure you get rid of that picture of you and Wanda as soon as possible. We can’t have evidence of you being with her in this house, especially in front of the girls. And be quick with that milk!”

The defeat in Cosmo’s head snapped. He wasn’t going to let Mama Cosma break his heart anymore. And he certainly wasn’t going to let her insult Wanda again. He didn’t want to live with these rules and restrictions over his life. His face set into a hard grimace, a newfound sense of vitality in his eyes with a hard glare reserved for his mother in the kitchen.

“Sure, Mama! I’ll be  _right back_  with that milk,” Cosmo answered as he turned the door knob, trying to hide the venomous feeling of rebellion in his throat. He was done being a child, a Mama’s Boy.

He and Wanda had promised their love to each other last night. And now, he was going to make good on that promise. Floating into the sunlight on the front porch and down to his car on the street, he set straight off in the direction of Wanda’s house, all intentions set on proposing that night and starting a new life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This will probably be the only Fairly OddParents fic I ever write (so I say now), but Cosmo and Wanda are definitely one of the sturdiest OTPs out there and I love them to death so here’s a little something inspired by “Floating With You” (from the “School’s Out” episode) and from that one plot line in the “Apartnership” episode.


End file.
